My naruto, fairy tail story
by Lifeless-Leaf
Summary: A funny story with kind of humor and a great fantasy. I wrote this 'cause I was bored,really really reallly damn bored!


**A/N: Hello people's, this is my Naruto fairy tail story with different kind of humor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail and Naruto**

* * *

**HERE WE GO!**

**Sakura:** This story looks like fun XD

**Gray:** I want to go home, I'm tired, let's stop this.

**Juvia:** Gray-sama is right, this doesn't make any sense, let's go home.

**naruto:** Why do you want to go home, all of sudden, let's have some fun first.

**Natsu:** yeah, that yellow haired follow is right, let's have some fun first by crushing everything. Right! Happy.

**happy: **Aye!

**Lee:** I feel the energy, everybody, let's train together.

**Guy:** Nice! lee, you sure have youth, I'm happy to be your teacher.

**lee:** G-Guy sensei!

**Guy:** Lee!

"A lovely hug scene "

**loke:** Wtf? Why are two guys hugging each other, that's really groce, you know.

**Erza:** I know, that's why it's called Naruto, stupid!

**Naruto:** Hey! Don't put me in the same boat as those two and what does "fairy tail" even means, that's what you call a stupid name. The name Naruto is a beautiful name.

**zeref:** What do you mean by a beautiful name, your name is a kind of food that you put in ramen.

**Sasuke:** There's finally someone who understands me, let's go crush Konoha together, you black haired dude.

**Levy:** Where does this story want to go, I don't want to know it any further.

**Lily:** You're not right, 'cause Gajeel like this, just look at him.

**Gajeel:** shu bi du baaaaa!

**Deidara:** What the heck is he saying, can I blast him into pieces.

**Gildarts:** It really looks like you have the same power as me.

**Kakashi:** And you Gildarts, has the same voice actor as me, yay for Kazuhiko Inoue.

**Hibiki:** Why is he talking about voices actors? I too have the same voice actor as Suigetsu from Naruto,but that doesn't make sense.

**Ichiya:** Do not worry Hibiki, it is alright, MEN!

**Wendy:** And what do you think carla?

**Carla:** They are all so annoying.

**Itachi:** If they are all so annoying, can I put Amaterasu on them.

**Juvia:** What is amaterasu?

**Kisame:** Hihihi! Black fire.

**Juvia:** So, It won't work against me, I will use my water.

**Shikimaru:** Don't try it, if you want to live. ( You're so troublesome)

**Lucy:** black fire? How does it looks like?

**Itachi:** ( evil grin) Do you want to see it?

**Lucy:** No, thanks, I have a bad feeling about this.

**Gray:** Can I freeze it?

**Erza:** Enough! let's talk about other things, like... uhhmm, Jellal! Say something!

**Jellal:** Uhhmm...I'm hungry.

**Mystogan** : Here's some food.

**Hinata:** Heeh! Why are there to of them!

**Neji:** Hinata-sama ! Calm down, you're seeying thi... ahh! There are two of them!

**Tenten**: Ahh! Calm down, you two!

**Elfman:** If you're a man, stand up and fight.

**Sasori:** You're annoying,can I turn you into a puppet.

**Gaara:** stop, sasori, we need to interact with other people and create peace.

**Natsu:** Haha, what's he talking about, just destroy everything.

**Tsunade:** Nothing will be destroyed when I'm here! :-(

**Laxus:** Who is that old hag!

" meanwhile, Tsunade kills Laxus for calling her old hag"

**Zeref:** I'm tired, I'm going to sleep.

**Sasuke:** Wait, we can sleep when we destroyed Konoha!

**Madara:** He's right, first destroy Konoha!

**Zeref:** No!

**Jellal:** I need to pee!

**Erza:** What the hell, you're totally out of character and I...i also need to pee.

**Naruto**: Everybody, come on, let's pee together!

**Everyone:** No thank, I will pee alone.

**Gray:** I'm going to pee at my house.

**Juvia:** Gray-sama, can I come with you?

**Sugorboy(earth land):** Can I also come with you 3

**Gray:** ( shivers while running away)

**Gajeel:** And that was the first chapter, everyone is going to pee right now and I wish you a fine day, shu bi du baaaaaa!

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review, then I will write a second chapter with more characters and humor. **

**See ya next time!**

**To be continued...  
**


End file.
